Transcendence Drabbles
by emeraldflame91
Summary: A compilation of drabbles that focus on various moments within the WITCH girls' lives.
1. Crumpling Pain

**Crumpling Pain**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own W.I.T.C.H. or any of the characters.

**Time Period: **Five years after the end of the second season. Will and Matt are nineteen.

* * *

Matt was grateful that the orthopaedic doctor realized that Will needed his moral support, but being in the noisy hospital ward was becoming unbearable.

It started when he noticed the suspicious metal pins on top of the doctor's workstation. Matt wondered if the objects were _really_ going to be placed near his girlfriend's flesh. One look at her agonized face made him fervently hope for the opposite. Her expression was enough to squelch his irritation with the noise.

Then he spotted the neon green of the cast material, which would heal Will, but not without restricting her mobility, and not until her broken wrist was set…

When the aforementioned process began, his torso felt like it was being weighed down with lead as Will groaned and cried. At first, he felt apprehensive, unsure of what to do or if he should touch her to comfort her.

After a few seconds of thought, he made a decision. Matt cradled her tear-stained face in his hands and spoke softly to her. He instructed her to focus on him, to look him in the eye, and ensured that she stared back at him.

As Matt stood there and reassured her, eyes feeling as heavy as his chest, he did everything he could to quell her suffering. He did this because he hated seeing her strong eyes burdened by pain. He couldn't stand to see her so fragile and vulnerable. Beyond that, he knew that her current state did more than crumple him: it crumpled them both.

* * *

**Prompt: Pain**

Author's Note: I haven't posted anything on here since FFNet's newest site and layout revamp. Needless to say, I became confused and irritated as all get out when I copied and pasted my fic into the text box and it showed up with A BUNCH of space in between each paragraph. I'm going into Hulk!Eve mode about the site changes over here. O.O :O Can you say, "EVE SMAAASHH!" Yay for overreacting! :P **Anyway, if you could let me know if the text is all bunched together, I would really appreciate it.**

Thanks to a semi-recent discussion with **Sweetbriar**, I've decided that I want to start a compilation of W.I.T.C.H. drabbles called the "Transcendence Series". Some of the pieces will be Will/Matt-centric (Duh!), but a variety of other characters will be featured as well. ;) My ultimate goal is to write a 100-word drabble, but I doubt I'll be able to accomplish that. Aside from that goal, I like the thought of creating shorter drabbles based on different prompts.

**I titled this compilation "transcendence" because, in case you haven't noticed, all of the W.I.T.C.H. characters are pretty darn resilient. They have an awesome way of transcending all the hardships they encounter. They're very BA. x33333 The title will be a recurring sub-theme for SOME of these drabbles, but not all of them. I just wanted to be symbolic about the characters in general, really. ;) :) **

I have to say that I like this first drabble because of the semi-angsty mood in it. Granted, it's still Will/Matt-centric, but the change of tone made me feel happy and accomplished.

**It didn't occur to me until after I wrote this fic that Matt wouldn't be able to accompany Will into the emergency room/ward since he and Will wouldn't be married at this point. And he's not considered her family. So he'd have to sit in the waiting room. Honestly, I was more focused on conveying Matt's emotions and thoughts as opposed to being accurate and uber-technical. I hope you all enjoyed this piece in spite of that lil' oversight.**

Expect another W/M drabble next. I have some ideas for new drabbles since these first two drabbles are "old" ones that I'm posting here. (I posted them on deviantART a while ago.) I look forward to sharing the new pieces with you guys soon! I need to get writing! :P

Thanks for the support as always, guys. Love you all! :) x3333


	2. Drawing Comfort

**Time Period: Seventeen years after the end of the second season. Will and Matt are thirty-one in this fic.**

* * *

Even after ten years of marriage, Matt savored the feeling of sleeping in bed with Will, their bodies bare. If he awakened during the night, he sought her out, feeling soothed by the sensation of her supple skin on his. If he was plagued by nightmares of Shagon and she roused, he drew solace from Will's touch, loving her kisses and caresses on his chest, shoulders, and lips.

On the nights he required additional comfort, Matt cocooned her in his arms and they made love gently and leisurely beneath the cover of darkness, her lithe body curled around his. Once finished, Will's heart drummed against him as he held her against his chest amidst the afterglow. He absorbed the enrapturing feelings she provoked before sinking back into sleep.

* * *

**Prompt: Comfort**

Author's Note: This fic is only twenty-eight words over the word limit. I actually got close to my goal with 'dis piece! Yayyyzzz! ;D ;D

This drabble was inspired by the last volume of the Sailor Moon manga, which I read back in May even though I wasn't supposed to. :P Curiosity got the better of me. I didn't understand half of what happened in the final battle, so I don't feel all that spoiled. I did, however, understand the part where Usagi (or "Serena" as she's called in the English dub of the anime) woke up in a bed beside Mamoru (Darien in the dub) and they were naked. :P I thought that part was really sweet and the illustrations made me spaz a little because the situation was intimate without being blatantly sexual. It was just tender and lovely. x33333 I wanted to emulate that mood here and I think I succeeded. I do like the feel that this drabble has even if it's fluffy. I still like that it's adult/slightly mature and that the sexual situation is vague.

I think that Matt would still have nightmares about Shagon many years after dealing with him. And I think that he would enjoy being comforted by Will. My bestie and I both think that she would comfort him (and others) through her actions as opposed to her words. I think she would say a reassuring sentence or two, but she would be physically affectionate more than anything else because it would feel awkward for her to repeat herself.

**Also, the possibility occurred to me that Matt may not be in the mood for lovin' after having a nightmare, but I think it would all depend on the situation and the severity of the nightmare in question. :P**

Once again, expect moaaaarr drabbles next. This time it'll be a new one. I promise. ;)

Thanks for the support as always, guys. Love you all! :) x3333


End file.
